spongebob456sfandomcom-20200213-history
Numberblocks wiki
Welcome to the Learningblocks Wiki, where letters, numbers and blocks are used to create a fun and easy learning environment for kids. This used to be the Numberblocks Wiki, but in 2018, due to vandalism, Alphablocks and Numberblocks Wikis have merged. And just like Matthew McConaughey’s catchphrase, we’ll make sure all information on this wiki is all right, all right, all right. SIX.png|A WHOLE NEW SEASON!|link=Season 6|linktext=Season six is in the mix! 0C8E24FF-90AA-4425-8A0F-E4E80804C156.png|What are these shapes?|link=Arrangements|linktext=Learn about all the shapes Numberblocks could make. New_Tab_-_Google_Chrome_10_07_2019_21_53_07.png|LOOK OUT!|link=Learningblocks Wiki/Rules|linktext=Yes, we have a rules page now! Don't get in trouble. Nbw logo.png|Vandals Beware!|link=User blog:TSRITW/The Numberblocks Wiki Heroes|linktext=Learn about the Numberblocks Wiki Heroes here. Don't vandalize, or you'll be in for it. 2018 January 23: The 1st anniversary of the Numberblocks! 29: Season 2 was released to DVD as Ten Out of Ten. February 1: The official Numberblocks website opened. September 17: Season 3 of Numberblocks premiered. November 11: Alphablocks Wiki merged with Numberblocks Wiki to make the Learningblocks Wiki. 2019 January 21: We meet Numberblock Eleven in her eponymous episode, Eleven, which is the 6th episode of Series 2B. Her debut was in The Wrong Number. 23: The 2nd anniversary of the Numberblocks! February 1: The last episode of Series 2B, Step Squads, will complete Series 2. June 10: Season 5 of Numberblocks premiered. 14: We meet Numberblock Sixteen in her eponymous episode, Sixteen. July 8: We meet Numberblock Twenty in his eponymous episode, Twenty. Fun Facts * Alphablocks began as a series of evolving images on the internet. In these images, some of the cast looked different than they look now. * The first three series of Alphablocks had 26 episodes. The fourth one, however, had 13. * Numberblocks once started out as a comic strip called "One", revealed on Twitter. * On Twitter, somebody was wondering about whether there will be "Numberblocks" or "Alphajacks". Numberblocks came true. * Punchcar63's design of 10 looks so, so close to the official 10. * The Alphablocks' gender ratio is equal: 13 boys and 13 girls. ** The Numberblocks' gender ratio, however, is different; it is completely unbalanced. *** Though at least for Numberblocks 1 to 10, the gender ratio is equal. *** Currently, there are 10 males (2, 4, 7, 8, 9, 13, 14, 17, 18, 20) and 11 females (0, 1, 3, 5, 6, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 19). If you omit 0, it's balanced. * The concept of the magic mirror making many lots of Numberblocks is similar to Arifmetix's Multiplication Mirror. * The Alphablocks say sentences where a majority of the words they speak begin with their letter, however, Q has problems saying her sound without U. * Alphablock T appears the most out of the consonants. That makes sense, considering he's a "common letter". * Both shows have at least one multi-coloured character each. ** Alphablocks: P and S ** Numberblocks: 7, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Numberblocks currently has fewer episodes than Alphablocks. (90 < 91). With Season 7 confirmed, though, it's probably gonna get higher. * When 11 and 12 were revealed, a controversy was made. Users like complained about the designs of some while some just liked them (like ). Users who really hated them include Mr. Yokai and ; the one who hated it the most however is Battle due to the fact that they seem lazy and creepy. ** Oddly enough, nobody (other than Mr. Yokai and Battle) complained about 14's design and rainbow eyebrows. For example, said that the rainbow eyebrows "make sense" ("No it doesn't") and being sad when people bashed 14's eyebrows. This is likely due to the fact that six out of seven (in the fan-art gallery) of the designs are rainbows. *** It doesn't help to the fact that ALARM BOB-OMB literally changed 14's color to rainbow with blue; and in fact, counting the so-called "prototype designs", eight of the fan-art designs were associated to rainbows, while only one was nothing related to rainbows. * While Numberblocks 16 to 19 are predictable, 20 isn't. Will 20 look like 10 or will it be orange? It's a mystery! ** Many users in a Numberblocks server on Discord wondered if a red-bordered 20 would cause controversy throughout the community. This is possibly due to the fact that 20 may look too much like 10 (as mentioned above). **The answer is orange. * The reason that 17 isn't a ninja is because ninjas were frowned in the UK and 7 is rainbow. * All triangle numbers are females. * Every Alphablocks and Numberblocks episode is 5 minutes long, except for the first 26 episodes of Alphablocks, which are 3 minutes long each. * 9 is grey because his 3 shades of grey each represent a 3. * 10 looks like 5 because she is like her older sister. * 9 looks like 4 because they both like squares, and 9 is like 4's older brother. Same for 16, to look like 9's "older sister". * 11's eyes are differently sized because they represent "1 big ten, and 1 small one". * All multiples of 5 are female (except 20 and 40). * All Numberblocks seasons have 15 episodes. What's New?